EP010
Summary After two weeks of traveling, Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore have finally made it to Vermilion City. Salvadore and Nikki are eager to get cleaned up, but Alex is more concerned about finding the Vermilion Gym. However, Salvadore stops Alex and points out that Charmander in no condition to have a battle. Charmander and Alex are also very hungry. However, at the Pokemon Center, Alex and his friends witness Nurse Joy's Chansey and a Trainer run in. On a stretcher pushed by the Chansey is a badly beaten-up Rattata. Salvadore wonders what happened, and Nurse Joy sadly comments on all of the injured Pokemon brought in. Alex and his friends are then taken to a room where there are many badly injured Pokemon and the previously seen Rattata. Nurse Joy explains that they have all lost to Gregory, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. At this, Alex begins to worry over his upcoming Gym battle against Gregory. However, upon seeing the injured Pokemon, Charmander becomes frightened to take on Gregory and flatly refuses to battle. Ash drags Charmander with him to the Vermilion Gym anyway, and Alex enters the Gym declaring his intention to win a Thunder Badge. Charmander decides that he is ready to fight Gregory's Pikachu. Alex checks Pikachu's data on his Pokedex. Gregory accepts Alex's challenge and the battle promptly begins. Charmander starts with Skull Bash. Pikachu dodges and hits Charmander with Thunder Shock. Pikachu damages Charmander with Thunderbolt and Quick Attack. Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunder that defeats Charmander easily. Later, at the Pokemon Center, Charmander awakens, and Alex is relieved that he is all right. Charmander, however, is upset to have been beaten so badly by Pikachu. Salvadore suggests a strategy change, but Alex is convinced they can find a way. While waiting for Charmander to fully recover, Salvadore believes that there might be a solution to defeat Gregory and his Pikachu after all. Later, Alex and the fully recovered Charmander head back towards the Vermilion Gym. Once again, it is to be Gregory's Pikachu against Alex's Charmander. The battle begins, and Alex tells Charmander to stick to their planned strategy. Gregory uses the same strategy as last time, but Alex orders Charmander to dodge Pikachu's heavy attacks, causing Pikachu to give itself recoil damage from moves like Double-Edge. Alex then orders Charmander to use Brick Break which hits Pikachu. Gregory, growing aggravated, orders Pikachu to attack Charmander with a powerful Thunder, which plummets Charmander to the floor. In that moment, Charmander starts glowing and his body began to change. After few seconds, Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. Alex checks Charmeleon's data on his Pokedex. Alex orders a Brick Break, to which Gregory responded by ordering a Double-Edge. The quicker Charmeleon manages to strike first, slamming into Pikachu's stomach, knocking out his opponent and winning the match. Conceding defeat, Gregory awards Alex with the Thunder Badge. Major Events * Alex and his friends arrive at Vermilion City and meet the local Gym Leader, Gregory * Alex has a Gym battle with Gregory, but is defeated * Alex's Charmander evolves into Charmeleon * Alex challenges Gregory to a rematch and wins, earning a Thunder Badge Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Nurse Joy * Gregory (debut) * Trainers Pokemon * Charmander (Alex's) * Charmeleon (Alex's, newly evolved, debut) * Pikachu (Gregory's, debut) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Caterpie (Trainer's) * Pidgey (Trainer's) * Rattata (Trainer's) * Sandshrew (Trainer's) * Oddish (Trainer's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes